


Love (and mosquito) Bites

by Freaque



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Camping, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Teen Romance, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freaque/pseuds/Freaque
Summary: It's summer break, all of Marinette's classmates are relaxing and enjoying themselves on vacation or at home. this gives her the idea to invite all her friends on a nice camping trip for a weekend at a small campground in France, 'Camping De La Vallée'. With her friends all camping and getting along, hanging out with them, (especially Adrien) would be a time to remember. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

 

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Marinette says, stuffing her final necessities into her backpack and greeting her friend with a classic french greeting, pecking her lips on both of her cheeks. "No biggie, girl! I can't wait to spend the weekend with my favourite people!" Alya said, slinging her duffel bag around her shoulder. "Who else is going anyways?"

"Umm, well I invited Nino, Luka, Chloe, and  _Adrien_." She said, sighing as his name left her lips. "Wait! Hold up. You invited  _Chloe?_   _ **Bourgeois**_?!" Alya exclaimed, gaping in disbelief. The doorbell rang and Marinette jumped up to get it, praying it was Adrien, who had yet to respond to her texts, and most likely wouldn't be able to attend due to his strict father. She swung the door open, only to be greeted with a large pink bubble of gum popping in her face.

"Thanks for inviting me or whatever, Dupain-Cheng." She said, pulling three pink Kate Spade suitcases inside, all the size of a large mini-fridge, and dropping a cheetah-print Coach bag on top of them. Alya sighed, "We're going away for 4 days Chloe, not 4 months!" Alya said, gesturing to Chloe's bags. Chloe sneered and sashayed to the other side of the room.

"Jealous much?" Chloe said, pulling out a nail file and touching up her manicure. "Why would I be jealous of y-" Alya started, being cut off by Marinette. 

" _I invited her because I thought we could all get along and put our differences aside. Please try and be friends with her for at least this weekend._ " Marinette harshly whispered. Alya sighed. "Fine, but if she tries  _anything_  I will not hold back." Alya said, much louder than Marinette would have liked.

There was a sharp knock at the door, and Luka stepped inside. "Hey Ma-ma-ma-Marinette." He smiled, placing his backpack on the ground. "You must be Alya, I've heard a lot about you." Luka said, "We never formerly met." He said, shaking her hand. Alya smiled, "How formal!" She said, shooting Marinette a quick glance. Luka turned and faced Chloe, who had moved on to curling her eyelashes.

"Who's your friend, Mari?" He said, walking over to Chloe. Her eyes flickered upwards. "Oh! Me? I-I'm not friends with- uhm I mean! I'm Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of the mayor of Paris!"

"Oh, I see! Nice to meet you Chloe." Luka said, kissing the back of her hand. Marinette saw her tense up a little. Chloe would usually scoff if someone didn't know her name, it was weird that she didn't this time. The door swung open again, and in walked Nino. "Hey dudettes! Thanks for letting me chill with my favourite pals!" he said, walking over to Alya and giving her a quick kiss. "Aw BOO! Who invited  _her_?" he said, gesturing in Chloe's direction. 

"Hey!" Chloe said, shooting Nino a glance. Luka picked his bag up. "Is that everyone?" he said. There was a final knock at the door, and Adrien stepped inside. 

"Hey guys! I'm so glad I could make it. Thanks for inviting me, Marinette." He said. Her heart almost stopped. He smiled and walked over to her, fist bumping Nino. "Dude! Awesome, this is going to be so much fun. I was afraid your old man wouldn't let you come."

"Well, as far as he knows, I'm at a fencing tournament all weekend..." Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Dude, no way! You lied to your dad?"

"He doesn't attend anyways, and Kagami is covering for me, so it should be all good." Adrien smiled. Marinette snapped out of her trance. "A-Adrien!" She managed to sputter. 

"Yeah, Marinette?" He said, turning to her. She froze up. "Uh- a-are you ready to go?" she said, realizing he was actually paying attention to what she was saying.

"As ready as I'll ever be! Where is this place anyways?" Adrien asked. "It's at Saint-Brieuc. A few hours by train at most. Let's go!" Nino said, glancing at his phone.


	2. Fateful Forgetfulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Cat Noir forgot to tell each other about their absence.

Marinette and Adrien sat in the station, watching the trains go by and waiting for theirs to arrive. They were still 20 minutes early. Marinette watched as a black and red train pulled by followed by a similar one with some green carts.

“Hey Mari, don’t those trains remind you of Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Alya pointed out. Marinette giggled. “Yeah they do!” She said, Adrien smiled at the remark. Marinette stared at the trains a bit longer. Suddenly it hit her, like a **train**.  _I forgot to tell Chat!_

Adrien had the same revelation.

“I gotta go to the loo, be right back!” she said, standing abruptly and rushing off to the restrooms. “I should too!” Adrien said, running off in the opposite direction towards the men’s room. In a flash of green and red light, the pair rushed out of the station. Ladybug frantically pressed the call button on her yoyo. Swinging up on top of the station.

“Pick up… pick up!” She muttered. Chat Noir appeared in front of her in the blink of an eye. They both seemed startled, gasping simultaneously.

“Oh! There you are.” Ladybug said. Chat Noir bowed. “Happy to see me?” he purred, reaching to hive her a kiss on the hand.

She pulled away. “Look kitty, i have to make this quick. I’m going away… on a top secret mission… again. All weekend. I need you to look after Paris while I’m gone.

“No can do, Bugaboo. I’m off to a… f-fencing tournament-, yeah, so uh I can’t really do that.” Ladybug raised an eyebrow, crinkling her mask. “You fence?”

“It is not obvious by my expert swordsmanship?” he said, raising his baton. Ladybug took one glance at him. “No.” she said flatly. He laughed in defeat.

A train whistle blew. “That’s my cue to leave, Milady. I believe the city will be pawsitively fine while we’re gone, and if anything happens, I’m sure I could weasel my way out of a few matches.”

“Purrfect! I’ll see you in a bit, Kitty.” She said, blowing him a kiss and swinging off towards the platforms below.

he felt his cheeks heat up as he watched her leave.

~~~

The two returned in the blink of an eye, rushing towards the four people waiting for them, Adrien looking a bit flustered for some reason. Gasping for air, they picked up their bags and hopped on the train. Marinette took her seat next to Alya, behind them sat Luka and Chloe, and Adrien and Nino both sat in the seats across the aisle.

"So girl, are you ready to spend the whole weekend with Adrien?" Alya said. Marinette nearly forgot hot to breathe. "Definitely not." she mustered. Alya laughed as Marinette turned beet red, pulling out a novel to hide her face.

"Dude, so this weekend is going to be sweet. We're going to be in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by cute girls, and camping. What's a better combination? Do you have your eye on anyone in particular?" Adrien shook his head. "Well I do kinda have a thing for Ladybug... n-not like I know her or anything-"

"Bro, no offence, but she's out of your league. You don't even know her, and I'm pretty sure her and Chat Noir are a thing so..."

 _Pfft. I wish._ Adrien thought to himself. 

"Oh I know, you should chill with Marinette!" Nino said, tilting Adrien's chin towards the dark haired girl, who was laughing with Alya about something. "Me and Marinette? No... besides, there's Luka." 

"Dude, they aren't together." Nino said, gesturing to Luka and Chloe flirting with each other. "B-but..."

"Look at her. First off, you can't deny she's adorable. Second, she's like the nicest person in the world. And third, she's Marinette Dupain-Cheng. What isn't there to love?"

_It's true... Nino has a point, but he was in love with Ladybug. Right?_

" **Listen to your friend, Adrien. She's perfect... and she owns a bakery**!" Plagg whispered.  _And she IS Ladybug._

He stared at her and shook his head. "She's just a friend..."

"Suit yourself dude, but at least get to know her better. Maybe you two will click, who knows?" Nino said.

Adrien thought on that a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick around for part 3, coming very soon! Please leave comments below, constructive criticism, anything!


	3. Steamy Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some campfire fun, Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Mari head to the hot spring, where things get steamy.

The group of teens arrived at the campground in just over 3 hours, and they began setting up camp. Marinette and Alya began pegging theirs down into the ground as Chloe watched, having brought her own luxury tent which Luka was currently building. Adrien had never seen a tent in person before, gaping at Nino and Luka as they swiftly set theirs up. The boys finished faster than the girls, and by the time they were finished had already started building a campfire and setting up chairs, along with a clothesline and some grilling stations.

“So who’s on dinner duty tonight? Girls or boys?” Luka said, ripping open a pack of hot dogs and throwing them onto the picnic table. Nino stepped in, “I make the best hot dogs this world has seen, I’ll grill ‘em up. Dude, you wanna help a bro out?” 

Adrien stood up in a split second, rushing to help his friend. He looked so excited, as if he’d never been camping before… Which was true. This absolutely melted Marinette’s heart. “Isn’t he precious!” She squealed to Alya as quietly as once could squeal. Alya chuckled. “You really love this boy, don’t you girl.”

She really did, but she’s been having some odd feelings for Chat Noir lately. Definitely not love, and not even liking, but after they defeated Glaciator, she had a newfound respect for him. He really loved her.

“Yeah…” Marinette said, barely paying attention anymore. She was overthinking again, and decided to go lay down in the tent until dinner was ready. Nino finished barbecuing the hot dogs, and set out the buns and condiments. “Dinners ready!” He called.

“Where’s Marinette?” Luka said, appearing with an armful of firewood. Adrien put out the paper plates and helped Luka carry the rest of the logs. Marinette clambered out of the tent with her disheveled pigtails and stretched her arms out. “I’m here.” She yawned, sitting at the table. Luka laughed and placed a hot dog onto her plate. 

“I see you’ve gotten your beauty sleep.” he chuckled, passing Marinette the mustard. A few minutes after the group sat down, Chloe came out of her tent, and touched up her lip gloss as she walked over. “Ew! What are those?” She said, pointing at the hot dogs on the table. 

“Uh, you mean hot dogs?” Alya said, taking a bite out of hers. Chloe turned her nose up. “Those are the grossest looking sausages I’ve ever seen. Don’t we have any real food like… sushi?”

Everyone started laughing. “Seriously, Chlo'. We’re camping, have fun. There isn’t going to be any sushi in the wilderness, and these are really good. Just try it!” Adrien said, holding out a hot dog. Chloe hesitantly reached out and took it. She took a small nibble of it. “Ugh, I hate peasant food! How can you eat this?” She said, taking another, much larger bite.

Soon enough, the hot dogs were gone, mostly eaten by Chloe who had taken a liking to them. After they cleaned up, Nino set the campfire and started roasting marshmallows. “Dude, you’ve gotta try one of these!” He said, gesturing Adrien over to try one of his smores. Marinette could see his eyes brighten as he took the first bite. He nearly inhaled all the marshmallows at the camp.

“Alright guys, it’s story time!” Luka said, pulling out an old novel filled with ghost stories and creepy tales. Marinette perked up. “No way! Luka you know I hate that stuff. Can’t we sing songs instead?” She said, picking up Luka’s acoustic guitar leaning against the picnic table.

Luka sighed and laughed, pulling the guitar around himself. He strummed a few chords and began teaching Adrien some classic campfire songs. Chloe looked as if she was in a trance, watching Luka dreamily play the guitar. His velvet voice directed to her. He even glanced her way a few times, and she swore he winked.

The group sang their lungs out, and danced like care free teens around the pine needles. Nino suddenly jumped up. “Guys! I just found out there’s a hot spring near here. I’m down to go right now. It’s not too dark yet!” he said, pointing to the small blue spot on the map he was holding. Chloe grunted. “Whatever. You guys can go, but these bugs are driving me nuts!” She said, scratching her mosquito bitten arms.

“Maybe if you weren’t wearing any perfume, they’d leave you alone!” Alya said. “C’mon Mari let’s go.” She said, walking over to Nino. “B-but I didn’t bring a swimsuit!” Marinette protested. 

“You could always skinny dip!” Nino said slyly. Alya elbowed him. “Joking! Joking. Well I mean… You can skinny dip if you want, babe.” She elbowed him harder. “Ow!” The couple was giggling madly, and began walking off with their flashlights towards the swimming hole. 

“I think I’ll stay and keep miss mosquito queen here company. You two go ahead.” Luka said, winking at Marinette, who felt her cheeks warm. “Cool!” Adrien said, “You coming Mari?” He said, turning around. She looked at Luka gratefully and then turned to Adrien.

“Y-yeah!” She said, jogging over to him. As she caught up to him, she tripped on a root, finding herself caught in Adrien’s arms. “You okay?” He said, helping her up. She nodded.

“Thanks! I’m so clumsy.” She said. “I think I caught on by now,” he chuckled. “Here, take my hand, that way if you trip again you won’t get hurt.” she took his hand hesitantly, feeling how soft and warm it was. 

“Let’s go catch up to Alya and Nino.” He said, picking up the pace. She followed beside him, and soon enough they made it to the spring, lit by a couple flashlights Nino brought, causing the water to glow a bluish colour.

Nino slipped off his shirt and and glasses. He stepped into the water, steam rising into the air. “Ahh… That’s nice. Come on in guys!” Alya giggled and took off her glasses as well. She unbuttoned her flannel, revealing her tank top, and slowly eased into the water, only to be splashed by Nino. After watching the pair burst into fits of splashing and giggling, Adrien pulled his shirt off and went to join them. Marinette couldn’t help but stare from the shore, trying to avert her eyes from Adrien’s torso, and failing miserably. “Come on in Marinette!” He called, noticing her standing alone. She nervously pulled off her top, and consciously dipped her toes into the steamy water, covering her stomach with her arms.

Alya swam over and pulled her into the deeper part of the spring. Marinette let out a shriek and gasped for air. “Alya!” She said, splashing water at her friend. They both let out squeals as they fought. Eventually the boys joined in. The war ended with a chicken wrestling fight, and after Adrien convincing Marinette he wasn’t going to drop her, Marinette got on Adrien’s shoulders and began wrestling Alya on Nino’s.

After swimming around a little more, it was close to midnight, which meant they should probably head back. Adrien watched as Marinette came out of the water, soaking wet and lit by the flashlights placed around the shore. The droplets of water and steam made her look like an angel. Literally. He found himself staring a bit longer than he should’ve. She noticed, and turned bright red, covering up her bralette. 

Adrien realized what she must’ve been thinking and blushed, quickly drying himself off and throwing on a shirt, trying to forget. She pulled on her top and quickly scrambled over to Alya starting up some small talk.

Adrien realized he never noticed how beautiful Marinette was until now.

  
  



	4. Akuma Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Akuma wreaks havoc on the defenseless city.

“Marinette, wake up!” Alya said, shaking her friend awake. “Girl, you have got to see this!” She said, pointing her blinding screen towards Marinette, illuminating the whole interior of the tent in blue. Marinette squinted as her eyes adjusted, the screen showing her Nadja Chamack, reporting a new akuma, at 6 in the morning.

_ Hawkmoth really needs to get a life. _ Marinette thought.

As she watched the screen, she came to the realization that Paris was literally on fire.  _ Fantastic. _ “I am INFERNO!” A female voice echoed. “From now on, I will be the hottest person in the world, LITERALLY! Ahahaha!”

_ Great.  _ She thought. _ The one time I get to relax with Adrien is the time Paris just HAS to set on fire. _

“Wow! Lucky that we left before that happened.” Marinette said. Alya nodded. “I’m sure Ladybug and Chat Noir have it handled.”

_ I can’t just sit around and do nothing, and Chat Noir is going to need backup!  _ Marinette thought to herself. Alya left the tent to wake the others. “ **Marinette! We have to go save them!** ” Tikki said. “I know, Tikki. But how am I supposed to get there in time?”

“ **Anything is faster than sitting around! Let’s go!** ” Tikki said. “You’re right, but I need an excuse!” Marinette replied. She stepped outside, greeted by her friends. 

“Well I don’t know about you guys, but I might take another dip in the swimming hole to wake up. Anyone wanna join?” Alya said, throwing a towel over her shoulder. “I’m down!” Nino said. Luka and Chloe followed behind.

“Whatever, I need a bath anyways.” Chloe said, leaching onto Luka. “Uh, actually I don’t feel too good. I think I’m going to head to the outhouse. Maybe I’ll meet you guys there?” Adrien said, rushing off to transform. 

“Alright dude, Mari are you good staying with Adrien?” Nino said. “Uh, yeah sure. I think I’ll just explore the campground for a bit actually.” She said, picking up her hiking boots. 

When the gang left, she quietly made her way deep into the forest and transformed, swinging between the trees.  _ If I go at top speed, I might be able to make it in an hour… _ She thought to herself, picking up her pace. When she made it out into the clearing, it was only a matter of luck that a plane flew overhead. With all her strength, she clutched the string and threw her yo-yo as hard as she could, feeling it wrap around an antenna, she tugged and released the pressure as she was flung towards the plane, the yo-yo reeling in the string as fast as it could. Landing gracefully on the wing of the plane, she turned her head, only to be greeted by a small child’s face in the window, gasping. She smiled awkwardly and waved, nearly losing grip on her yo-yo, and flying off the plane.

There was a loud thud above her, and she looked up. Her eyes widened in disbelief as bright green eyes met hers. “Chat Noir?! What are you doing here?!” She yelled, amazed and concerned why they happened to meet on a random plane.

“I nearly missed my flight milady. Such a shame, I was doing so well in the  _ tournament _ .” He said, nearly forgetting his lie from earlier. “What a crazy coincidence you happened to be here, milady. Aren’t you on a top secret mission?” He said suspiciously.

“Oh, Y-yeah! I just thought it could wait, seeing that Paris is on fire…” She said. He scoffed. “Are you saying that I couldn’t handle a little heat, Bugaboo? I don’t know if you could tell, but I am immune to heat, if I wasn’t, I would’ve burned every time I looked in a mirror!” He said, flexing his bicep.

“Oh, shut up! You’re barely pushing lukewarm!” Ladybug said.  _ Okay, that was a lie. Chat Noir was pretty handsome, even when sporting cat ears and a bell. _ “Me-ouch!” Chat said, pretending to be insulted.  _ If only she knew I was a model! _ He smiled to himself. 

In what felt like twenty minutes, the heroes were above Paris. Well, what was left of it anyways. The fire department did a good job of putting out the flames, but nearly everything was scorched by Inferno. “Ready to take the leap?” Chat Noir said.

“ _ I’M AlWaYs ReAdY fOr YoU, ChAt NoIr!”  _ Ladybug said in a mocking tone. Chat howled with laughter. “Hey, that was a pretty good impression!” he remarked. The heroes jumped from the plane, and plummeted to the city below. Ladybug managed to hook her yoyo on top of Montparnasse Tower, and swung down onto the singed roof, followed by Chat Noir sliding seductively down his baton like a fire pole.

“It’s about time you two showed up! I almost thought you were no-shows!” Inferno said, picking at her nail. Her outfit was made almost entirely out of flames, and her hair looked as it was molten lava. “Woah-ho! Is it hot in here or is it just you, Bugaboo?”

Ladybug sighed but felt herself get hotter, despite the fire around them. “Alright, let’s get this over with!” She said, calling her lucky charm. A bathing suit fell from the sky, landing in her hands. Chat Noir’s eyes widened. “Please tell me you’re getting a new wardrobe change!” he said.

“Not today, Kitty. Follow me, I think I know what to do!” Ladybug said, leading them to the Seine River, closely being followed by Inferno. “I need you to distract Inferno, enough to get close and push her into the water, then, I’ll jump in and take her necklace. I’m sure the Akuma is in there.”

“Got it!” He said, “Hey hot stuff, got a minute?” Chat Noir called, twirling his tail in his fingers. Inferno scowled and approached slowly. “What are you planning, Cat?” She said.

“I’m not planning anything, I just wanted to tell you how absolutely smokin’ you look! Man, are you one flaming chick!” He said, planting a kiss on the back of her hand, wincing as it burned his lips. Steam rose from her cheeks. “Y-you really think so?” She said, batting her eyelashes. A magenta butterfly silhouetted her eyes, and Chat could faintly hear Hawkmoth yelling at her not to fall for it.

“I know so, here, let me show you!” He said, bringing her to the edge of the river. He leaned forwards, puckering his lips. She closed her eyes and leaned forwards as well. Then, Chat Noir harshly shoved her into the river. “Sorry about this, but the only steaming babe for me is Ladybug!” 

She screeched as the water extinguished her flames, and she turned to an obsidian like statue. Ladybug grabbed the necklace around her neck, and it crumbled in her hand, releasing a butterfly that slowly made its way to the surface. She captured it, and watched as it purified in her yo-yo. 

“Nice going Ladybug!” Chat Noir said, helping the akuma victim out of the water. Ladybug threw up her lucky charm, and soon the city was back to normal. “What happened?” Ladybug said, helping the girl up.

“I… I’ve always wanted to be a model, and this girl… She said I’d never be good enough. That I wouldn’t be pretty or hot enough for the job.” The girl sighed. “Are you kidding, you’re gorgeous! Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?”

The girl nodded. “Thank you Ladybug. Thanks for saving me, both of you.”


	5. Tent Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a brief chat with Ladybug, Adrien begins rethinking his feelings for her.

“Bug out!” Ladybug called, putting winking at Chat Noir and swinging off towards Montparnasse tower. “Wait!” Chat Noir yelled, sprinting after her. She landed on the roof, preparing to catch the next flight westward. 

Chat Noir stopped her, panting. “Wait! Ladybug, I need to talk to you!” he said, grabbing her hand. She turned around in surprise. “Can it wait? I really have to-”

“No… it’s just,” he hesitated, and made a face that looked like he would regret what he was about to say. “Do you like me?” He said, a lot faster than he’d have liked. His ears flattened against his head as soon as the words left his mouth.

Ladybug laughed. “Silly kitty, course I do. You’re my partner, and best friend.” She said, nudging him in the shoulder. “N-no… I mean, do you love me?” He said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Her eyes widened a little. “Chat…” He looked down and sighed, “Never mind… I know what you’re going to say.”

“I don’t know.” She said quietly, turning away from him. “I like a boy, and he’s so amazing and perfect… but I don’t think he feels the same way. Chat, I like you a lot. You’re charming and funny, but you deserve someone that can give you their whole heart, not just a piece. I can’t do that to you, you deserve better than me. I’m sorry.”

Chat looked bewildered. “What if he wasn’t here? Would things be different?” Ladybug turned back, “I… I don’t know…” She said.

“I really must be going Chat. I’m sorry.” She said, swinging off to the west. Chat noir decided to take the long route to the camp, as he hadn't used his cataclysm yet. He decided following the train tracks would be easiest, so he vaulted himself over the city, and caught a ride on a train.

He couldn’t stop thinking about what Ladybug said, how he deserved someone who could give him their whole heart. He could only think about Marinette. She was single, and pretty much perfect. He’d have to get to know her, but it still seemed weird that he was going after someone who wasn’t Ladybug. It just felt like Chat Noir and Ladybug were meant to be. 

It was around noon when he got back, Marinette was still in her tent, and everyone else was relaxing around the cinders burning in the campfire. “Yo, dude are you alright. You and Marinette were gone for like three hours after we got back.” Adrien yawned. “Yeah, I just went to take a walk to clear my head. I guess I’m just not used to the wilderness.” He said.

“Makes sense, there’s definitely no champagne, caviar, or marble floors around here.” Luka chuckled. Adrien laughed. “Yep. I especially miss my dear old servants!” He said in a poor British accent.

“Hey Adrien, Marinette’s been in the tent for quite some time now, how about you go in there and see how she’s doing?” Alya said, sipping her mug of steaming coffee. “Oh- okay.” He said, unzipping the front of the tent. 

“What’s up, Marinette?” He said, taking a seat next to her. She nearly had a heart attack. “Oh, y-you’re talking to me?” She said, dropping the book her nose was buried in.

“Umm, well this is kind of awkward but if you don’t mind me asking, I'd like to get to know you better? N-not that I-I’m, I mean, you know, or anything! Haha…” he said, feeling suddenly very flustered. Her cheeks darkened. “S-sure!” She said, refraining from hyperventilating

"Alright, let's star with the basics." Adrien said, turning to face her. " She giggled. "The basics?"

"Yeah, like, what's your favourite colour?" He said. She smiled and tapped her chin. "Probably pink." She said.

"Mine's green... Well I like red too, but I think green suits me." He said. She nodded. "Okay, my turn. What's your favourite food?"

"Croissants." He said without a second thought. She smiled, "Either my dad's fruit cake, strawberry macarons, or Camembert cheese."

"Camembert?" Adrien said, shocked. Marinette nodded. " _ **Marry her.**_ " Plagg whispered in his ear.

"What about your favourite animal?" he asked, scooting a little closer. "I like cats a lot, and dogs too... But I'd have to say hamsters are the cutest."

"I've always wanted a hamster." Adrien admitted. "Do you have any interests, aside from fencing, basketball, piano, Chinese, and modelling?" Marinette asked.

"Wow... how did you know all of that? And I'd have to say probably playing video games or watching anime." He said. Marinette dodged his first question. "I like designing clothes and sewing."

"I could've guessed that. Hmm... what do you think of Chat Noir and Ladybug?" He said, leaning it with a sly smile. "Oh... Well I really admire them, and I think they're a great team. There couldn't be a Ladybug without Chat Noir or vice versa. And Chat is pretty cool, but he's also a hopeless romantic. I mean, I wonder how far those puns are getting him."

"At least he's trying!" Adrien said, a little too defensively. Marinette laughed. "That's true." 

"D-do you like anybody?" She asked, biting her bottom lip. He paused for a moment, deep in thought. "Well... I thought I did, but she didn't feel the same, at least not all the way anyways. And now I'm talking with you, so..." He said, feeling guilty. It felt as if he was cheating on someone he never was with in the first place. 

"What about you?" He said. She hesitated for a long moment, turning her head away. After a couple seconds, she fell onto her back and talked to the roof of the tent. "D-do you think it's possible to he in love with two people at the same time."

...

"Yes." He said.

"I like you a lot Adrien. Ever since you gave me your umbrella on the first day of school, and when you were always so quick to help others, and so kind and smiled through everything even when your father was so strict. I'm really sorry you have to go through that, and I just think you deserve someone who can give you back what was taken from you..." She said, turning to face him. He felt himself warm a little inside. "Marinette, you... You're too good for me." He said. She was taken aback.

"A friend of mine told me, 'you deserve someone that can give you their whole heart, not just a piece'. I... I am in love with someone else, but I like you too. I just don't want to hurt you like that." Marinette gasped. She had said a similar thing to Chat, and now know just how he must've felt. Instead of sadness that washed over her, her lungs actually pushed out a laugh. "You know, I'm experiencing deja vu. I feel the same way about another boy. I guess we're all hopeless in our own ways."

"Yeah..." Adrien sighed, lying down next to her. "Marinette, i'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone else." He said.

"I hate being Adrien Agreste. I actually don't act like this when I'm alone. I have to put on this perfect model figure for my father, but deep down inside I just want to be a normal kid, hang out with my friends, laugh, make terrible jokes, flirt with girls, have the time of my life, and just be a normal kid." He said. Marinette felt sorry for him. It must be horrible, feeling trapped his whole life, and with no mother figure either. "Adrien, don't ever feel like you have to hide anything from us, okay? That's what friends are for."

"Thank you, Marinette." He said, on the verge of tearing up.  _That was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is being written <3


	6. In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter to this cute lil short story.

Marinette woke up, still in the tent with Adrien. She nearly passed out when she turned to see him lying peacefully next to her. “A-adrien?” She whispered, seeing if he was awake. He slowly opened his eyes. “Ah! M-Marinette! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“N-no, don’t be! It’s only been twenty minutes. I think I’m just gonna get some fresh air.” She said, getting up to exit the tent. “Yeah, no problem!” Adrien said, sitting up. Marinette stepped into the campsite and took a walk into the woods.

“I just have to think for a bit.” Marinette said. She walked a good distance away in the forest and called upon her transformation. As the transformation washer over her, the cool material covered her skin and boosted her stamina. She threw her yo-yo at the highest tree she could find and felt the satisfying tug of it stabilizing. She grappled her way to the top, and sat for a moment, her mind pondering what she should do.

_ I like Adrien  _ she thought,  _ but why do I feel so guilty for Chat? I never liked him like that, did I? _

She zipped along the tree line trying to clear her head, finally coming to a quarry, filled with glassy water. As she scanned the edges of the beach, she noticed a familiar cat sitting alone on top of the cliff edge. She swung over to him, confused as to why he was here. “Chat Noir? What are you doing here?!” She said, standing next to him. He looked surprised. “Milady! I came here to clear my head, but… What are you doing here?”

“I thought you were supposed to be fencing!” Ladybug said, crossing her arms. “Says the one on a ‘tOp SeCrEt MiSsIoN’!” He mimicked. 

“Alright, you got me. I’m guessing you’re spending the weekend here too?” She asked. “What a coincidence I’d meet you, Bugaboo. It must be a sign, we’re soulmates!” He said dreamily.

“Hey, I actually was meaning to talk to you before I came here. It’s about the boy I like.” ladybug said. Chat Noir sat up straight. “Oh?” He said.

“You see… Today, me and him got really close, and I think he’s actually interested in me. But the thing is, it felt weird. I… I couldn’t stop thinking about you, Chat. But… I’ve never felt this way with you before.” She confessed. Chat stroked his chin. “You know, it’s strange, I had a similar experience as well. After what you said, I decided maybe it’s time to look for someone else, or at least try. There’s this amazing girl, and I spent some time with her. We talked for a bit and I learned a bunch about her, but I still love you Ladybug. I don’t think I can just move on.”

“But, why do you like  **me** so much? I’m sure this girl is much better than me, and would treat you better too.” She said. “You don’t get it. You’re amazing! Smart, funny, beautiful, and so determined to save the day. You’re my hero. But, when I’m not Chat, I’m nobody. I’m not free to be who I am without being ridiculed or ruining my family’s name.”

“Chat, I’m sure that’s not true.” She said. “I wish I could be that sure.” He said dryly.

“I’m not like this behind the mask either. I’m clumsy, and shy. I can’t even speak without making a fool out of myself to the boy I love.” She said, sitting beside him. “Ladybug, you are still a hero, you are still smart, funny, beautiful, kind, and everything you are with the costume when you’re not Ladybug. To me, at least. I didn’t fall in love with your costume, I fell in love with you.” He said.

“Chat…” 

“Look at me.” He said, gently turning her cheek with his hand. “It’s okay to not be sure, but you won’t know what’s right if you don’t try.”

_ This boy treated her better than Adrien ever did, using every ounce of confidence and effort just to  _ **_try_ ** .  _ Maybe she was wrong about him. _

Before she knew it, their lips had locked together. The two closed their eyes, and Ladybug realized that she definitely had feelings for Chat Noir too. His hand left her cheek, the whisper of fireworks still on her skin. As they pulled apart, she noticed his bright green eyes dilate from big to small. He was blushing bright red, and a grin slowly crept to his lips. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a really long time.” He said. Ladybug began laughing. “So, who’s this other girl?” She asked, turning to face the water. His ears flattened a little. “Marinette…”  _ He felt guilty, he couldn’t ignore his feelings for her too, even if they were still growing. _

“Wait, you like Marinette?” She said.  _ He did regularly visit her on some patrol nights, and they often talked about their days on the balcony, but it was never anything serious. _

“I think I just screwed everything up… She’s amazing… I just don’t want to break her heart.” He said.  _ Well, Chat never actually confessed to me as Marinette, so I wouldn’t really be heartbroken anyways. _ Ladybug thought.

“Why do you like Marinette so much?” She asked, falling onto her back and staring up at the sky. He laughed. “Have you ever met her? She’s probably the nicest person in Paris, and aside from you, Milady, she’s definitely one of the prettiest. Not to mention, she’s amazing at playing video games, and drawing. Oh, and she’s a designer too! She’s really funny, and one of the tops in her class…”

“Wow, how do you know all of that?” Ladybug said.  _ She didn’t know Chat paid so much attention. _

He shrugged. “We used to talk during patrols, when she was on her balcony. “What about you?” He asked. She giggled and looked away. “You’ll probably think it’s stupid, but the boy I’m in love with is Adrien Agreste.”

“Th model?!” Chat said, feeling a spark of joy well up inside him. “Y-yeah.” She said. The spark died a little when he realized she actually meant perfect model-boy Adrien Agreste, not  _ him _ .

“Is it because he’s a model?” Chat asked. She laughed. “Of course not! I know him in real life, and he’s also one of the kindest people I’ve ever met. He’s selfless, and smart, he’s the nicest boy I know! Him being a model is just a bonus. And the one thing above all, is how even though he struggles so hard in life without his mother, he keeps a smile, all to make his father proud. I hoped one day he’d open up to me, and he did. Today.” She said.

“You really think that?” Chat said, a genuine smile spreading on his face. “I probably shouldn’t say this, but the reason I fell in love with him in the first place is all because he gave me his umbrella.”

She looked up at him, and noticed his eyes were glassy with tears. “Claws in.” He said, transforming back into Adrien in a flash of green lightning. 

“Hi, Marinette.” He said, wearing his signature Chat Noir grin.

Ladybug gasped, her mouth covered by her gloved hands. Her shocked face soon melted into a warm smile, and her eyes filled with tears. 

“Adrien!” She exclaimed.

She called back her transformation in a wave of pink sparkles, and threw herself onto him. They both lay in an embrace, laughing and crying at how stupid they were. “All this time, the person I loved was my best friend…” She said. “It was extremely lucky the two girls I fell in love with ended up being the same person.” He said, smiling.

The two looked at each other, smiling, and nuzzled together, their lips connecting. They stayed like that for a while, not saying a word. Too overwhelmed by happiness. The sky began to darken, and raindrops began falling along the sand, dancing over the water.

“I’d say it’s about time we started heading back,  _ Milady. _ ” He said. She smiled. “ _ Purrfect _ , I hate being wet!” Marinette said. They laughed, and began making their way back. Hand in hand.

 

**In the rain.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I wish I could've made it longer, but I don't have enough time. Maybe i'll do an epilogue one day, but for now, here's the story. Please tell me your thoughts in the comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fourth work so far. Hopefully you'll enjoy it :)
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!
> 
> -F


End file.
